1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter socket and, more specifically, to a meter socket that is assembled without welds or threaded fasteners, or a reduced number of threaded fasteners.
2. Background Information
A meter for measuring the usage of electricity is coupled to a plurality of bus members or lines at a meter socket. The meter socket includes a non-conductive base member(s), a plurality of lugs structured to be coupled to the bus lines, a plurality of pincer-like jaw assemblies, and a base bracket. Typically, the base bracket was attached to a grounding/support structure. The non-conductive base was coupled to the base bracket. The lugs were coupled to the non-conductive base member(s) and the jaw assemblies were each coupled to a lug. Thus, each jaw assembly was in electrical communication with either the line or the load buses within the meter socket. The jaw assemblies face, that is, opened toward, the front of the meter socket. The meter typically included a cylindrical enclosure having a display on the front side, a metering device enclosed therein, and a plurality of conductive stabs extending from the back side. The stabs were structured to be coupled to the jaw assemblies thereby coupling the line and load buses through the meter. In this configuration, the metering device could collect data as to how much electricity flowed though the meter socket.
The meter socket was, typically, an assembly that included multiple components coupled by fasteners and/or plastic welding. For example, the non-conductive base member(s) was typically coupled to the base bracket by welding or threaded fasteners passing through the non-conductive base member(s). These coupling means, however, had disadvantages. The welding operation could result in foreign matter contaminating the weld area and weld spatter. The use of threaded fasteners increased the time and energy required to assemble a meter socket assembly. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a meter socket base wherein the non-conductive base could be coupled to the base bracket without welding and a reduced number of fasteners.
There is, therefore, a need for a meter socket base assembly wherein the base member(s) is coupled to the base bracket without welding.
There is a further need for a meter socket base assembly wherein the base member(s) is coupled to the base bracket with a reduced number of fasteners.